Kiss me Kate
by Charley-Parsley
Summary: Jane gets insulted and decides to give punishment to the insultor with Alec's help. But Katherine is a little more than they expect...and will Alec act on these feelings he has for a nobody? Rated M for safety x


Katherine was quiet. Jane and Alec towered over her as she knelt in the filth. Her long emerald cape was torn and ragged. Her blood red eyes were turned to the dirt. Long black hair hung limp down her slender back. It was seeing the young teenager in such a desperate, bedraggled state that brought the smirks to the twins' lips. This 'immortal' was powerless before them. She had done no wrong, other than to offer Jane an insult.

Smirking, Jane unleashed her power. She saw the pain tear through each vein, shredding each artery. She saw it wrap itself around each vessel and cell of the girl's being...but there was no outside sign of the internal agony taking place in her mind. This was unusual but not impossible, after all anyone with a perfect mind should be immune to Jane's powers...but no-one ever had a perfect mind, and all could enter this girl's. Jane frowned, her delicate features pulling into a gruesome expression.

Alec knew the girl was strange immediately, she showed no fear of either sibling even though she knew of their power and status. She simply knelt before them looking every inch the filthy, broken being she should be. However, she did not move. Not a muscle twitched and Alec realised there was more to this girl than they knew.

"Jane, sister, come a moment." His blonde sibling looked at him but approached, lowering her voice beyond the range of even supernatural hearing,

"Who is this girl?" She hissed,

"I do not know. She is special however. Perhaps we should consult with Aro." Jane's eyes flared,

"This is a personal matter not a – " Her rant was sliced by the eruption of a sob from the girl behind them. The twins turned to see the girl's shoulders shake with violent, sudden sobs.

"What are you crying about girl?" Jane sneered but Katherine simply ignored her.

Alec stood silently, watching, thinking. The sobs were not regular or rhythmic but irrational and sudden. An eerie hazy glow surrounded the girl and Alec mused on the fact that it was similar to his own power's manifestation. Suddenly, he grabbed Jane and tugged her away as a burst of white, burning energy erupted jet-like from the girl. Now he knew who she was...and he could not let her die.

When Katherine awoke she was sprawled on a luxurious four poster golden silk bed. The curtains were drawn but she knew she was in the Volturi head quarters. She also knew she was in Alec's bed.

Alec. There was a boy she detested. She had longed for him to notice her for so long, but Katherine was too sweet. Katherine was too quiet. Katherine was too polite. Katherine was too plainly and simply Katherine. She had no obvious abilities. She talked to no-one but a few select friends and Aro. Aro had 'rescued' her from an unfortunate situation involving her mother, a slave-trader and a lot of money. In return Katherine promptly fell into an almost obsessive love with Aro, made even more prominent by her lack of suitors due to her tender physical age of only 14. Whilst Aro was a respectful, worship-like obsession whom befriended and cared for her, Alec was a heated desperate fascination who refused to notice her. Katherine had been besotted with Alec since she first saw his close relationship with his sister. He was cold and calculating, manipulative and dominating, powerful and intense. She wanted that. Nobody but Aro understood her feelings, her need for dominating, her power or her own tactical iciness. But, because she was so obsessed by Alec, she noticed his flaws as well as his brilliance; he was harsh, silent, and he refused to even look at her! Devil damn him!

Alec sat in the ancient large library. Once he had told Jane who the girl was she had begrudgingly accepted that killing one of Aro's favourite 'pets' would not be good and they had simply collected the unconscious girl. Alec vaguely remembered Aro telling him that Katherine was astounding, but she always collapsed after using her talent as if her energy had been drained. Alec now understood that Katherine was Aro's favourite because she was the ultimate psychic body guard. She could stand there and absorb all the power sent at her, then send it back in one huge beam and annihilate anyone within a metre's vicinity. Sighing, he lay his head back against the wall; Katherine was terribly pretty, supremely quiet and immensely powerful. She was also a nobody, she meant nothing to him. So why did he have such a feeling of responsibility for her, one akin to that he felt for Jane.

Walking into his bedroom the first thing he noticed was that the bed curtains had been pulled back and Katherine was stood beside the window, sparkling in the evening sunlight. He approached her, knowing she had heard him enter and had chosen to ignore him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. He stood behind her, close enough to brush her back with his fingertips. She was so small!

"Katherine Tetroman, the ultimate bodyguard." He whispered huskily. She turned to face him,

"Okay Alec, let's pretend we're just two people and you aren't better than me." Alec frowned in confusion, he wasn't better than her, he was just offensive whilst she defensive in talent.

"I want to ask you some questions; if we'll speak honestly...what do you feel when you look in the mirror?" Alec started; this was such a random question.

"Um...nothing." He was lying and she saw straight through him, stalking away from him Alec forgot she was only 14 and he 15. He thought only of the centuries he had never noticed her. This perfect creature of such immense power. Lightning fast his hand clamped over her wrist and she stopped – Alec was stronger than her physically.

"What do you feel, Katherine?" Katherine paused, and then looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror on the opposite wall.

"I..." She relaxed, entering a trance-like state, "I feel ashamed. Is this all I am worth? To be a slave? To have no true friends? To live with the servants? To hunt the criminals for my food? Have I left one life of servitude for an eternity of it? I feel disgusted with myself. I wish I was more...real. More beautiful. More powerful. More, just more. I wish I knew what love felt like. I wish I knew what it felt like to be wanted, to be cared for in a way other than a 'pet'. What do you feel Alec?" Alec dropped his eyes as Katherine turned hers to him,

"I...I feel proud. I am content. I am powerful. I have done well. I wish I had someone other than my sister to love. I wish people saw more than power in me." Katherine turned, caught in the moment, forgetting who this boy was. She spun into his arms and locked her lips on his,

"I see more than power in you." She whispered. She then bolted from the room.

Alec stood, dumbstruck as his mind worked overtime.

"Katherine!" He called, racing after the girl, following a scent he only now realised he had known for centuries. When he finally found her, she was in her own room, sitting on her own smaller bed. He stopped before her, his knees brushing hers. "Katherine, I never got to say...you should not be ashamed of what you are, and...I want you." Before she could reply his lips were on hers. She fell back against the covers, revelling in the fact that the great Alec of the witch twins knew who she was. His hands combed through her hair. His tongue danced across her own. His fingers traced every line of her body. He brought her into reality. He brought her into ecstasy. He brought her into love.

"Alec!" She screamed, not caring the door was open. "Oh Alec."

"Katherine!" He replied. As they reached heaven a smirking delicate voice laughed and another deeper one chuckled,

"Well isn't this a sight?" The lighter voice said,

"About time." The deeper one commented. Panting, the couple looked into the smirking faces of Jane and Aro. Katherine whimpered and cowered beneath Alec's chest,

"Oh by all means carry on." Aro chuckled, progressing down the corridor.

"I had wondered where you were brother. I must say, you move fast." Jane laughed and left her brother to his lover.

"Katherine?" A high pitched squeak came from beneath him, "come here, I want to see you." Slowly, Katherine emerged,

"Yeah?" He knew she was dying from embarrassment and fear,

"I think I love you." He smiled, biting her playfully,

"Good." She breathed. He laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest,

"Now, be a good girl and kiss me Kate."

AN/ I know this is short – well it's only a one-shot and I know it moves really fast so I thought I'd elaborate a little; Katherine always loved Alec. Alec always liked Katherine he just never knew it. Suddenly, he realised what his feelings were and moved in on them. Katherine likes being dominated – which Alec loves doing. Oh, and just remember that Alec and Katherine have been around centuries they just look 14 and 15. Katherine remained a virgin after her mom tried to sell her and Aro rescued her, but Alec isn't he's been around a bit =D 

Sorry, just thought that might be needed but I couldn't work out how to write it. A bit of context then lol. Reviews would be great thanks. Angel x


End file.
